Secret Admirer? Ryume RP with Neji & Naruto
by Ryume Kazemizu
Summary: Ryume and Risu were doing their average training one morning and Ryume pushed it too far again . And she passes out from lack of food and exhaustion. What can Naruto do? Neji happens to be passing by...


**Secret Admirer?! - Ryume and Risu RP**

Ryume&Risu: --breathing hard and are on the ground at training grounds, tired--

Ryume: Ready for -pant- another round?

Risu: -pant- Are you kidding?! -pant- Im done!

Ryume: Fine then. -Stands up- You can go, im gonna stay here.

Risu: Fine with me -stands up, wobbles, then slowly walks off-

Ryume: -whistles-

-Kasaigaru comes from out of trees-

Kasaigaru: Yes?

Ryume: Want to train for a bit? We could use it.

Kasaigaru: Well, actually, from my point of view, it seems that your done with YOUR training. Youve had too much today.

Ryume: I thought u knew me good enough to see that i never get enough of training!

Kasaigaru: -sighs and stretches- Well do whatever you want. Just remember, if you pass out, im the one whos going to have to carry you back home. And do you not know how heavy you are?

Ryume: Oh, yeah, that's really nice Garu.

Kasaigaru: looks up Dont call me that! You know i hate to be called that!

Ryume: Sorry... -walks over to a trunk and start punching left, right, left, right, left, right,ect.-

Kasaigaru: You're going to kill yourself one day. walks over and curls up in the sun with his big bushy tail laid out behind him

Ryume: -pauses for a breather- No, way. I am NOT going to die until i succeed my goal!

Kasaigaru: gotcha, gotcha. Hey, by the way, that green jumpsuit wearing guy with the strange haircut is coming over here.

Ryume: -takes her gloves and puts them back on, quickly, but not suspiciously-

Lee: Hello there Ryume-chan! I see that you're bright and early this morning!

Ryume: -laughs- Yeah, thats me for ya!

Kasaigaru: She's been out here with her friend since 6:00am.

Lee: Oh, i see. If Gai-sensei finds out that im out this late in the morning, its extra laps for me!

Ryume: Well if you really do run laps, let me know so i can join you. I can use the training.

Kasaigaru: Hey, Lee, was it? Do ME a favor and DONT let Ryume come with you. At least, until she eats something. -glances at Ryume-

Ryume: -Stomache growls- grrrroooowwlll.. Awwww, it couldve been at a different time to growl.

Kasaigaru: -chuckles-

Lee: Well, i saw Naruto-san at the Ramen bar on the way here. You can grab a bite to eat over there

Ryume: Thanks Lee! See ya round.

--Arrives at Ramen Bar--

Ryume: Hey Naruto! Whats up? -grabs a seat next to him-

Naruto: Hiiiii Ryume-Chan!!! -HUGE grin on face-

Ryume: -smiles warmly and tells Ramen Guy to give her the special.-

--Grrrrrooooowwwwlllllll--

Ryume: groan -Clutches stomache- Im so hungry... I havnt eaten anything since last night and all that was, was an apple.

Naruto: WHAAAAAAT??!?!??! Thats ALL??!?! Hey Ramen Guy!! Give her another special! It's on me!

Ramen Guy: Comin right up!

Ryume: -hits head on counter- No, no, Naruto! -speaking in low voice- You don't have to. I'll pay for it. uhhhhhh...

Naruto: Ryume-chan?! Ahh!!! She passed out!

Ryume: looks like this: DX

Naruto: -starts panicking- AHH!!!!!! OMGOMGOMG!!!! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?!?!? RAMEN GUY!! HELP ME!!!!! SHES PROBABLY STARVING!!!!! HURRY UP WITH THAT FOOD!!!!!!!

--Neji walks by and sees Naruto panicking--

Neji: Naruto, what's wrong? --Gahhh!!!

Naruto: -strangling Neji- NEJI-SAN!!!!! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!!!!!! RYUME-CHAN!!!! SHE JUST FAINTED!!!! SHE ISNT DEAD IS SHE!?!?!

Neji: If you'll let go of me, i'll take a look at her -speaking calmly-

Naruto: -lets go of Neji--

Neji: Byakugun! -examins Ryume-

Naruto: Well? Is she ok?

Neji: What was she doing before she got here?

Naruto: -relaxes a little- What do you mean?

Neji: -sigh- What was she doing before she got here? -still examining Ryume-

Naruto: oh yeah right...uhh...i dont know. She never told me. We never got into a real conversation because she fainted

Neji: She didnt faint. She passed out from lack of food and overexerrting herself.

Naruto: ...huh? I got the food part, but the big word lost me.

Neji: She was probably training before she got here and pushed herself too far and made her body work too hard.

Naruto: oooohh, i knew that. nods head

Neji: We should take her back home so she can rest.

Naruto: Good idea! Uhh...one thing. Do you know where she lives?

Neji: -flinches slightly- I thought you'd know. Well, i guess we can ask her teammates.

Naruto: ...do you know where they live?

Neji: -groan- You dont know where they live either?!

Naruto: Why would I?! Its not like i hang out with her at her house or anything!

Neji: -Sigh- I guess we have no choice but to just give her a bed at the hosplital. then they could probably take care of her wounds too.

Naruto: Okay then! Let's goooo!

Neji: One problem.

Naruto: -looks at Neji- What now? If you dont know where the hospital is, dont worry, i do!

Neji: Its not that for the first time, -takes eyes off Ryume and takes off Byakugan- How are we going to get her there? She's probably too heavy for you to carry.

Naruto: Uhh... Can you carry her?

Neji: -suddenly looks awayNaruto doesnt know that he's actually blushing- I can carry her, it's just... -looks back towards Naruto, calm again- Its just a little uncomfortable for me because you know her more that i do, so itd be better if you carried her.

Naruto: Huh? Well, it doesnt matter. She knows you doesnt she? And right now, the only thing we need to worry about is to get her to the hospital. Right? Riiiiight?!

Neji: hmph Yes, of course. -looks away-Thinks;Damn It-

Naruto: -comes from behind Neji and looks at his embaressed face-

Oooohh!!!!! You Like Ryume-chan Dont You!?!?!

Neji: -stammers- W-w-what?!?! Of course not!!

Naruto: -grins- So you DONT like her? Oh, shes gonna be angry once i tell her!

Neji: What? No of course i Like her! Just not...like...that. -blush-

Naruto: -looks at Neji again- NEJI LIKES RYUME-CHAN!!! NEJI LIKES RYUME-CHAN!!!!!!

Neji: -Growl-hits Naruto on the head,hard- SHUT UP NARUTO!!!

Naruto: -Cant stop laughing- Okay! Okay! I got it! No one knows except me, right?

Neji: -growl- Correct.

Naruto: Well whatever. -giggle- Lets just get Ryume to the hospital.

Neji: Yeah...-grumble-

Naruto: Buuuuut...-snicker- If you want me to keep quiet, you're going to have to carry her! HAHAHAHA!!!!!

Neji: -death glare- You're going to regret this later, Naruto!

Naruto: -clutching staomache from laughter- BUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: -carefully picks Ryume up blushes like mad! And starts to dash to hospital with Naruto laughing his head off behind him-

--Later in the hospital--

W-where am i?

--Ryume's eyes are still closed but she listens to her surroundings--

Naruto: So Neji, are you going to tell her? Are Ya? Huh? Huuuuh?

Neji: Shut Up Naruto! I'll tell her when i feel like it.

Naruto: Oh, dont worry Neji! I'll tell her for ya when she wakes up! Ok?

-hears a punch--or someone getting hit-

Neji: Do that and ill strangle you!!!!

Naruto: -giggle-

Ryume: -feels face getting very hot-

Naruto: Hey look at Ryume. She's getting all red! Is she getting sick?!

Ryume: -laughs weakly- No, Naruto. I'm fine. -Thinks; Neji Likes Me!?!?!?!?-

Neji: -looks away very quickly-blushing-Thinks; Did She Hear Us?!?!-

Naruto: Ryume-chan! Ryume-chan!

Neji: -looks quickly back at Naruto-Thinks; Dont say it Naruto!!!-

Naruto: How hard were you training?? And why hadnt you eaten anything?! You had us really worried!

Neji: -Suddenly feels weak from relief and leans on the bed post for support-

Ryume: Neji! Are you alright?!

Naruto: Hey Neji!

Neji: Yeah...Im fine. -smiles-

Ryume: whew. Well i dont know how to thank you guys! -smiles- Thank You Sooo Much!!

Naruto: Anytime Ryume-chan!

Neji: -smiles warmly- Just be careful next time.

--Nurse enters room--

Nurse: Excuse me, but there's a big wolf here who 'says' he wants to see you.

Ryume: Oh yeah. Let him in.

Kasaigaru: -walks in- You pushed yourself.

Ryume: -Looks at bed sheets- Yeah...

Kasaigaru: -sigh- Well at least i wasnt the one who had to carry you.

Naruto: -points at Neji- Neji was the one who carried Ryuma-chan!

Neji: -turns red-

Ryume: Really?! Oh, Neji, im so sorry! You guys really didnt have to! Im so Gratefull! I mustve been such a burden...-looks down at bed sheets again-

Neji: -unconsiously walks to Ryume- It wasn't your fault.

Naruto: Yeah, i mean, people do pass out!

Kasaigaru: alright, alright. Lets not get too emotional now! Ready to go home kiddo?

Ryume: -looks at Kasaigaru- You just loove acting like my parent. Isnt that right my little Garu?

Kasaigaru: -grrr- Dont call me that! Especially in front of others. Fine, ill meet you outside.

Ryume: -laughs- Ok then. -gets out of bed- Well, Naruto, Neji, if there is Anything and i mean ANYTHING you need, just let me know! -smiles-

Naruto: Will do Ryume-chan! -Thumbs up-

Neji: -smiles back- Yes, of course. And same with you. Now go home and get some rest, ok?

Ryume: -laughs again- Now you're starting to sound like Kasaigaru!

Neji: -Turns red Again!- Uhh, Sorry! I didnt mean it. Im just worried, thats all...

Ryume: Well see you guys later! -Waves and leaves-

Naruto: You didnt tell her? You're not even going to follow her and TRY to ask?

Neji: -shakes head silently and also leaves-

Says quietly almost to himself- I wont tell her anything...Yet


End file.
